1o1 Legend
So you probably won't believe me but I know something that I regret knowing. It all started with this user called E53T063D6 he has changed outfits from his older version. he now wears Roblox clothing hat and pants but he isn't the same color he has red skin. his description says 1o1 is hiding! 1o1 is everywhere! Here's the link to his account https://www.roblox.com/users/270487071/profilealso here's the picture after inspecting the account I have decided to add him as a friend but it was a huge mistake... When I was playing on my Save John Doe obby game E53T063D6 came I greeted him but he responded with He is coming I have got confused and told him to stay on topic but he responded with 1o1 is coming I replied with Who is that? He didn't answer my question but then my game was glitching out. The background was morphed into multiple glitched textures and my character moved on its own. it walked closer to E53T063D6 and fell down motionless. And the chat system had some kind of coding going upwards. and then my game crashed. and I could not go back on! I was terrified about the situation I tried to contact Roblox but they never answered. So a few minutes later I calmed down and decided to play another game thinking that it was just a massive glitch. so I played Murder mystery but I saw him he joined the game. he started to start a private chat with me and said He is coming to take over Roblox then I said GO AWAY! what he said next scared me for life he replied with 1o1 is coming for you (address) yeah he sent my freaking address! as soon as he sent that I searched all over my house but he wasn't there? and he was gone from the game. then I received a message from CoruptedBeing ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/263170717/profile. he's a dark avatar and his description is 73 32 73 77 32 87 65 84 67 72 73 78 71 33 uoy dnif li dnA. His message said I know what you've been throw and ill explain to you who 1o1 is?' He was a creator of the internet. He knew a lot about coding. So he was halfway done with the internet but then he found out that someone else has created the internet before him so at that time he became frustrated and he wanted to hack everyone using the internet that was created before his. So he created a controllable virus command called 1o1 that could steal internet data, currency, Private information, and more. also, I and E53T063D6 work with him and E53T063D6 is the one that is protecting the virus he has also been controlling it. we don't know the name of the creator, unfortunately. but he will have a Roblox account called 1o1 so beware he's coming to steal Robux and steal accounts and eventually shut down Roblox'' and that was the message. E53T063D6 keeps getting more active and he joined the John Doe mysteries game people reported seeing a strange code in inspect element while playing stating ''Be ready for his arrival he will conquer and he will find you and the players were never heard from again... and because of that the game was deleted. Game link: ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/69766654/Content-Deleted?nl=true 4/4/2017 info update So my old account called titoptiti ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/50952420/profile. it has been hacked it now states that you can't run from 1o1... I also saw him in my game he said I see you and then I left he has also added me as a friend and I can't unfriend him. and we had a little chat. this is the chat messages * titoptiti: STOP * Me: what do you mean * titoptiti: 1o1 knows 4/6/2017 update He has arrived... his name is Alexaka1o1. his status says I have finally came for the new beginning and his description states this. IT IS TIME FOR A NEW GENERATION OF THE INTERNET! JOIN ME IN THIS NEW GENERATION OF CORRUPTION!. here's the link to his account: https://web.roblox.com/users/279770396/profile My account seemed to be broken earlier today... my avatar looked like he had red skin and the hat that Alex is wearing. i think he's trying to steal my account but why does it have to be me! Coruptedbeing also sent me more info he said that Alex the one that created the 1o1 virus worked in the Roblox HQ team and that he's hacking in secrecy. Please do not add these players as friends they are Sick and demented! and if you do there is no going back. 4/11/2017 update Im back with some news a community appeared on my account its called the 1o1 community all of the characters i talked about in this post joined the group here's what they said. THE END OF THE WEB IS NEAR! 4/11/2017 11:21:06 AM by Alexaka1o1 When the time passes he looses his patience. 3/24/2017 9:09:52 PM by E53T063D6 1o1iswaiting. 3/24/2017 8:26:33 PM by CoruptedBeing it is everything. 3/24/2017 4:59:16 PM by E53T063D6 it is contained! 3/24/2017 4:23:29 PM by E53T063D6 Good news also i got my older account back thank goodness. 4/16/2017 update A new game has recently been made on my roblox account called alexaka1o1's village I didn't create it! so I decided to film it here's the footage. After i filmed my computer crashed for 6 hours! 4/19/2017 update Im back with yet again another update. so Alexaka1o1 made a private chat with me and cmtdragongamer one of my fans. this happend a few days earlier the chat had the following * Apr 6, 2017 | 7:47 PM WHAT HOW DID THAT HAPPEN * cmtdragongamer: uh oh * Me: ... * cmtdragongamer: i'm recording * cmtdragongamer: going into a game * Alexaka1o1: JOIN ME! * cmtdragongamer: ...... * Alexaka1o1: it is time for a coruption of the web * Me: Dude what! * cmtdragongamer: nah * Me: how did he do that * Apr 6, 2017 | 7:52 PM cmtdragongamer: idk * Me: were you filming what happend * cmtdragongamer: yep * Me: Did you check his account * cmtdragongamer: yep * Me: what did you think of him * cmtdragongamerhe: is evil * Me: yeah your right * cmtdragongamer: yeah * Alexaka1o1: Im always watching * cmtdragongamer: ok leaving this group now. 4/20/2017 update cmtdragongamer has been hacked! i have no idea how it happend. he has the Alesaka1o1 shirt and pants his description changed too do not trust AlexAka1o1,E53T063D6dpd cmtdragongamers profile:https://www.roblox.com/users/120681323/profile If you think that all this is fake then just click the links these accounts are real! also i think these hackers got into my account and made that strange game? but i closed it so its not accesible. this is my finale update il go and stop these hackers if its the last thing i do if you see another update then it might have been them... thanks for reading and don't trust strangers on Roblox. 4/29/2017''' .66 101 32 114 101 97 100 121 32 102 111 114 32 116 104 101 32 101 110 100 32 111 102 32 116 104 101 32 119 101 98 ok this is fake it was suposed to be the next jone doe but it failed don't blaim enyone as a hacker eccept if he actuely Hacked you also don't trust strangers. Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Users Category:Files Category:Strange